


An Grandpa's love

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Steve & Jack Smith [3]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Ghost dad.Escaping the Museum prison Jack had an revaluation, when he finds out Steve tried to kill himself its up to him to pull his Grandson out of his coma.Its only the start of the bond that Jack and Steve form.
Relationships: Steve & Jack Smith
Series: Steve & Jack Smith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981384





	An Grandpa's love

It had taken only an few day's for Jack to get out of the Musuem luckily nobody was the wiser, and he hadn't gotten caught. Despite the alarm had set off when his son, grandson and ugly woman friend had left. They were never able to find him, leaving to hide when the cops arrived.

Jack stretched happy to get out of the blasted Museum which had made him board of his mind, it had also gave him time to think. 

Prompting him to have an annoying revaluation.

He felt guilty.

Not for his son oh no he had reason for leaving and he didn't exactly like how Stan turned out, no his guilt stemed from possessing and controlling his Grandson.

Steve's personality along with having faith in him that he hadn't had in awhile, made his heart actually soften for the Teenager. He was the only one in the family he could actually handle being around.

Hayley was ok but she got quite annoying as well.

Which is why he floated in front of the Smith house fully prepared to choke through an apology, even though it was not in his normal nature.

Floating into the house his sensitive ears picked up crying, raising an eyebrow the older male went into the Kitchen freezing when he saw both Francine and Stan at the kitchen table. Francine crying and Stan looking like he had been crying.

Before he could snark at his son for being an sissy crying for whatever was upsetting his son.

"Does the doctors think Steve will wake up from his coma?".

The question made Jack freeze an uneasy feeling coming up in his cold chest.

"The doctor's dont know. What they did say, if Steve doesn't wake up soon. There's an better chance he won't wake up at all". Stan paced the room. "What kind of father am i not to have known my son was depressed?". He ran his fingers through his hair.

"How could we not see our baby was suicidal?". Francine sobbed.

Jack watched in diebelif before closing his eyes wearily. 

*You don't have to do this Grandpa. Desperation lacing the Teenager's voice*.

Watching Stan and Francine Jack's eyes held an determination he hadn't had in years, flying out of the house undetected he flew towards the Hospital.

___________________________________________________

Getting an brief look at the chart the Ghost was able to find his Grandson's room, before floating into Steve's room. 

He had seen alot of gruesome things in his life,death never bothered him. He even had some die by his hand, prostitutes, drugs,crime you name it.

But nothing prepared for what he saw when he went in that room.


End file.
